Game Updates
, , |description= Welcome to frozen fare of I'm Really Inuit! Create native dishes in this Alaskan cafe! Get that chilly chef ulu-chopping and ferment-prepping as you cook up tasty treats like Roasted Caribou Cuts and Fermented Salmon! Put on your snowshoes and you can't lose! - Complete 60 brand new levels from this icy igloo of survival suppers with fabulous foods like Crowberry Bannock, Inuit Tea and more! - Use the Melter, Fermentation Pit, and Soup Pot to make food like Bone Stew and Roasted Blubber! Helping you to prep is our new wander AutoChef and musician, Sarge Ravin'! He'll instantly ferment prep and chop, max out your chef storage, and insta-light cook station fires!}} |newmode= |changes= , |description= Welcome to frozen fare of I'm Really Inuit! Create native dishes in this Alaskan cafe! Get that chilly chef ulu-chopping and ferment-prepping as you cook up tasty treats like Roasted Caribou Cuts and Fermented Salmon! Put on your snowshoes and you can't lose! - Complete 60 brand new levels from this icy igloo of survival suppers with fabulous foods like Crowberry Bannock, Inuit Tea and more! - Use the Melter, Fermentation Pit, and Soup Pot to make food like Bone Stew and Roasted Blubber! Helping you to prep is our new wander AutoChef and musician, Sarge Ravin'! He'll instantly ferment prep and chop, max out your chef storage, and insta-light cook station fires!}} |newmode= |changes= |description= Welcome to rainforest refreshment of Jungle Joint! Create tropical tasties in this survival cafe! Get that sloth-like chef chopping and grilling as you cook up tasty delectables like Jungle Fries and Grilled Piranha! It's a stomach-rumble in the jungle! - Complete 60 brand new levels from this leafy glade of yumminess with fabulous foods like Turkey Leg, Banana Chips, and more! - Use the Elephant Pot Filler, Coconut Monkey, and Snake-Squeeze Juicer to make food like Spicy Coconut Stew and Banana Smoothie! Helping you to prep is our new amazing AutoChef and your Tour Guide, Arizona Tyler! He'll instantly grill and chop, max out your pineapples, and upgrade prep storage all the way!}} |newmode= |changes= |description= Welcome to magical meals of Presto Digesto! Make magical meals and perform amazing illusions in this magic club! Get that chef chopping and marinating ingredients as you cook up tasty delectables like Smoked Steak Kebabs and Sweet Potato Tots! It’s dinner and a magic show! - Complete 60 brand new levels from this world of illusion and tastiness with fabulous foods like Grilled Salmon, Lobster Fritters, and more! - Use the Sword Cabinet Smoker, Saw in a Half Grill, and Water Tank Fryer to make food like Soy-Garlic Steak - Wield a Magic Wand to chill out customers! Perform the Zig-Zag illusion to delight diners! Helping you to prep are our new amazing AutoChefs, Curtis and Keith! Fresh from their Vegas show, they will instantly marinade and chop, and upgrade prep storage to the magical max!}} |newmode= |changes= |description= Welcome to exotic dining in shadow of the Sphinx - Great Eats of Giza! Serve up tasty Egyptian cuisine outside a mysterious tomb! Get that chef making salads and grinding ingredients as you cook up tasty delectables like Minced Lamb Pitas and Baba Ghanoush! It’s dinner on the Nile! - Complete 60 brand new levels from this restaurant among the pyramids with fabulous foods like Fava Dip, Egyptian flatbread, and more! - Use the Bean Bath, Sarcophagus Ingredients, and lightable oven to make food like Baked Pepper Aubergine! Bring your adventurer’s spirit to this supper among stone and sand! - Make tons of yummy dishes like Tahini Salad for hungry customers! Helping you prep is our new amazing AutoChef, Cleocatra! She will have ground ingredients and salads available, plus bean-bath and assemble things instantly! Thanks Cleo!}} |newmode= |changes= |description= Welcome to the wackiest summer celebration yet -- BOUNCY BIRTHDAY! Serve up tasty kid cuisine to the kid-sized customers! Get that clown making sweet treats and folding balloons as you cook up tasty kid-food like Hot Dogs and Mac’n’Cheese! It’s a party! - Complete 60 brand new levels from this party in the park with fabulous foods like Loaded Fries, Cheese Pizza, and more! - Use the Kiddie Pool Fryer, Bouncehouse Pizza Oven, and Fire Ball Pit Grill to make food like Salisbury Steak! Bring your inner child to this summer celebration of youth! - Make tons of yummy dishes like Potato Pasties for hungry kiddie Hehcustomers! Helping you prep is our new amazing AutoChef, BRITT the Clown! She will make sweet treats always available, and balloons at the ready! Just like balloons in the sky, we all float down here! Thanks BRITT!}} |newmode= |changes= |description= Welcome to TOKYO AKEDO -- serve up delicious Japanese fare as you operate hilarious arcade cooking machines! Get ready to serve yumtastic octopus dishes and other tasty Tokyo treats! - Complete 60 brand new levels from this videogame arcade/cafe full of sumptuous snacks like Cotton Candy, Chicken Yakitori, and more! -Fry, Skewer, and "noodle up" dishes like Pork Ramen, while you "play" the soft-serve machine! Bring your casual gaming spirit to bear while dancing your dishes to life! - Make tons of yummy dishes like Udon Noodles for hungry customers! Helping you prep is our new amazing AutoChef, SOLDIER HOSHI! She's a star that will make food prep a breeze! She's a food-flinging warrior! - Hoshi will rapidly will handle battering, no-burn frying, and skewer-filling! Plus makxes the chef station ou! Thanks Hoshi!}} |newmode= |changes= |description=Welcome to The Cheeky Tiki, where the mocktails flow like water and summer never ends! - Complete 60 new levels filled with mocktails like Mai Tais, Daiquiris, & more! - Serve authentic island snacks like Macadamia Nuts, Taro Chips, & more! -Upgrade your Tiki Bar to fill it with tropical decor! - AutoChef Rocky keeps your Chop Station fully prepped and upgraded, and adds an EXCLUSIVE 3rd Shaker!}} |newmode= |changes= |description=Celebrate Chinese New Year wuth endless courses of authentic cuisine at Dim Sum Citadel! - Complete 60 new levels stuffed with classic dishes like Potstickers, Spring Rolls, Egg Tarts, & more! - Serve authentic side dishes like Sesame Balls, Chicken Feet, and more! - AutoChef Pauline keeps your Combo Station fully prepped and upgraded, AND automatically refills the Rice Cooker!}} |newmode= |changes= |description=''Same as 2.1.4. This version is for Android only.}} |newmode= |changes= |description=Fill your belly at the most famous New York-style Deli in DinerTown - Big Belly Deli! - Complete 60 brand new levels stuffed full with classic deli favorites like Pastrami, Matzo Ball Soup, Cheesecake, & more! - Head to the Bagel Bar to add toppings like Lox, Cream Cheese, Capers, & more! - Decorate your restaurant to create an authentic New York vibe! AutoChef Isaac’s heart is as big as his belly! - Big Belly Isaac keeps your Briner fully prepped and upgraded, AND auto-cooks'n'serves all Bagels! ''For iOS only.}} |changes= |description=Golden Saucer Awards are here! Complete expert goals to earn these powerful boosts! - Introducing Prize Wheels! Spin a free Wheel every day to win prizes, like... - Outfits & Pets! Dress Flo in outfits and equip Pets to auto-serve Prep Recipes! - Face a gauntlet of difficult levels in a Venue's Series Finale - experts only! - Try your luck in the Trial of Style event - with different Venues each time!}} |newmode=? |changes=? |description=TBA}} |newmode= |changes=? |description=Prepare your palate for an authentic multi-course Spanish Tapas experience - under the sea! Bienvenidos a... Tapas del Mar! -Complete 60 brand new levels swimming with classic seafood tapas like Prawns a la Plancha, Paella, and Ceviche! -Serve up authentic Spanish appetizers like Gazpacho, Spanish Olives, and more! -Decorate your underwater restaurant to fill it with exotic sea life! AutoChef Senor Clawdio is hte crabbiest chef around! -Senor Clawdio will keep your Combo station fully prepped and upgraded, AND auto-serve all appetizers!}} |newmode= |changes=? |description=I scream, you scream, we all scream for ...Sundae Fundae! Come on down to this classic ice cream parlour where you'll serve up DinerTown's tastiest frozen treats! -Complete 60 brand new levels scooped full of sugary snacks like Banana Splits, Ice Cream Floats, and Triple Schoops! -Top your frozen masterpieces with classic garnishes like Hot Fudge,Sprinkles, and a Cherry on top! -Upgrade your ice cream parlour to be coolest place in town - literally! AutoChef Super Scooper Cory scoops ice cream like nobody's business! -Super Scooper Cory whistles while he works, fully upgrading your Scooper Station and auto-choosing your ice cream flavors!}} |newmode= |changes=? |description=Sit back and relax to the sound of crashing waves and upbeat reggae in the most irie venue around - Jamaican Me Hungry! -Complete 60 brand new levels filled with classic Jamaican dishes like Ackee & Saltfish, Rice & Peas, Goat Curry, and more! -Pick and serve tropical fruits like Plantain, Coconut, and Ackee right off the trees! -Upgrade your beachfront restaurant for a chance to spot dolphins and whales playing in the ocean! AutoChef Reggae Reggie is the best cook on the island, mon! -Reggie keeps your Batter and Combo stations fully prepped and upgraded, all while jammin' out on his steel drums!}} |newmode= |changes=? |description=Due to popular demand, Super Customers are again available in any venue! Bring out your inner barista at the trendiest new coffee & donut shop in town: Hip Stir Café!}} |newmode=? |changes=? |description=Cook your heart out with Flo and Cookie in their new special Valentine's show: Dreamy Delights! -Set the mood in Cutie Cakes with lots of new, romantic decor! -Complete 60 brand new levels filled with delectable desserts like Chocolate Truffles, Cheesecakes, and Milkshakes! -Garnish your mouthwatering masterpieces with charming toppings like Red Roses or Candy Hearts!}} |newmode=? |changes=? |description=Get in the holiday spirit with Flo and Cookie in their new Spinoff: Merry Feastmas! -Deck the walls of the Country Fried Cabin with your favourite holiday decorations! -Complete 60 brand new levels full of Yuletide favorites like Candied Yams, Rack of Lamb, Roasted Chestnuts, and more! -Bake your way onto the Nice List with a whole bunch of Santa's favorite cookies and a mug full of piping-hot Peppermint Hot Cocoa!}} |newmode= |changes=? |description=Join Jlo in an active Volcano for her latest show: Lava Luau -Complete 60 exciting levels with new challenging mechanics -Use Lava to create one of a kind dishes -Pit Cook, Fry, and Smoke your way to Fame Please welcome Karlo and new VIP Richard -Richard comes equipped with an all new boost -Auto Chef & Fast Flor - two boots in one! -Be sure to prepare Loco Moco in your Prep Kitchen to entice Richard to visit your restaurant Ready for any Luau is our new Auto Chef, Alottalavva! -Using her volcanic power, she keeps stations prepped and upgrades the prep stations Reduced Finish Now Gold cost for most VIP Prep Kitchen Recipes}} |newmode= |changes=? |description=Join Flo in SPACE for her latest show: Zero G Pizzeria -Complete 60 exciting levels with new challenging mechanics -Use Lasers to create one of a kind dishes -Sauce, Cheese and Bake your way to Fame Please Welcome Darragh and new VIP Astro-Scott -Astro-Scott comes equipped with an all new boost - Four Hands Flinger - two boots in one -Be sure to prepare some Freeze Dried Fruit in your Prep Kitchen to entice Astro-Scott to visit your restaurant Ready for any space party is our new Auto Chef, Urusla Minor! -Using an out of this world style, she keeps stations prepped and upgrades your appliances}}